


Don't Use Your Ring on Batman

by Spacelight



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Batman has a big dick, Bottom Hal Jordan, Bruce and Hal bickering, Choking, Clothing Kink, First explicit fic, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Hal, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Batman visits Hal Jordan in his apartment and he's in his batsuit the entire time. ;) They argue about who should pick the next show on Netflix. But really.. Plot what plot? BatLantern.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Don't Use Your Ring on Batman

The show suddenly paused on Hal while he was just about to get to the good part of the, The Walking Dead.

"What the hell?" Hal scanned the room for the remote control. 

"Don't you have enough of the dead?" A deep, smooth voice suddenly overwhelmed the small space of his apartment, as Hal turned his light brown eyes to the direction of that voice. 

Batman was leaning against the window, all suit up in his bat suit, and his eyes shined a little in the shadows. The dark knight moved slowly towards Hal, holding the remote control firmly in his gloved hand, and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey Bats, I was watching that," Hal said, narrowing his eyes, though his heart came up a little to his throat on the account that Batman was actually here. He pushed himself over, until he sat down next to the man and smiled.

"You started without me," Batman said calmly, looking at Hal through the cowl.

Hal looked him up and down. Batman's suit was a little dusty, mud here and there, and light, white, scratches ran down the sides of his batsuit. 

"You saw Catwoman," Hal said and his voice had a little edge to it as his face heat up while he thought about him and her always fighting and Oa knows what else. Hal honestly didn't trust her; not at all.

Batman stared at him; his white eyes revealing nothing, but his lips, which Hal adored for their fullness, turned slightly down.

"Your misinterpretation and childish jealous is exactly the kind of reaction I always expect," he said, sounding as if he was talking about the weather, and he turned towards the TV.

Hal moved his right muscular arm, so that it landed lightly on the back of the sofa, right behind Batman's head, and his knee bumped into his armored leg.

"Give it back," Hal said with some heat, as he leaned towards the controller, extending his left arm and body; but, Batman raised the controller up, and leaned away from Hal's reach.

"As I recall, it is my turn to pick the show," Batman said flatly.

"Well you're wrong, " Hal said, trying to lean further to grab the controller. 

"Last week, as you should recall, you had to cancel, and the week before that, it was my turn. You lost your week, so it's my turn," Hal said assuredly, trying to push Batman's massive shoulder back, in order to create more space, but he just ended up leaning more into him.

"I'm keeping my week," Batman said and Hal was so accustomed to his reactions that he could hear the amusement now.

Hal's eyes went slightly green, but the light shined so brightly from his ring that Batman turned towards him and his white eyes narrowed.

Hal quickly made a fist, and a green light of energy manifested into a larger hand, and the green light moved forward towards the dark knight's hand, plucking the controller easily from his grasp.

"Like I said, it's my turn," Hal said, pleased, grabbing the remote back while the energy slowly disappeared from his eyes and back into his ring. He turned to the screen and scrolled down to his show again.

But, Hal probably should have moved over or at least have kept his eyes on Spooky. He failed at both. He was pushed down suddenly, and Batman's weight pressed heavily against his own torso, as two strong, gloved hands, quickly grabbed his arms.

"Hey!" Hal yelled, losing the controller from his grasp, and it fell to the carpet with a thud.

The lantern was suddenly manhandled into a restraint as if he was one of Batman's villains. 

Hal struggled to move his hands, pushing against the tight hold, but the other man held him like a cop, and Hal had enough encounters with the police, mostly for petty things as a teen, that he grumbled in annoyance at the reminder. 

Batman had the upper hand unfortunately because Hal's combat skills involved more agility then grappling on the ground. 

"You're lucky I'm not using my ring right now," he said hotly, trying to find some space where he could maneuver his arms through, but so far there was no give.

"You were cheating," Batman said and there was a bit of heat in his voice now as he leaned into Hal's ear.

"I don't cheat," Hal glared at him, though he actually couldn't see him, and ignored his dick stirring up from simply the fact that bats had just so directly half growled into his ear.

"You have to learn to maneuver your way around your opponent without always relying on that ring," Batman said, sounding as if he was lecturing him.

Hal huffed. He didn't like Spooky telling him what to do, and he tried to pinch Batman's fingers in an effort to find some weakness.

"You're only sayin' that because you don't have powers and you're jealous that I do," Hal smirk despite his arms feeling like they were going to be dislocated.

And then his entire torso was lifted and Hal's back was pulled against Batman's chest and his arms felt tight against his back as he was forced to sit up.

God damn it, the man was strong for having no powers; Hal was always impressed by that as he felt some pain in his shoulders now. 

Batman was silent and suddenly the bats' hood came down automatically, without the bastard even using his hands, because Hal felt that fuckin' hot jaw settle on his shoulder.

"You're a brat," Bruce murmured, huskily, against his neck and Hal's pupils dilated.

"Fuck," Hal stated with a shaky breathe, gaining a startling, small chuckle from Batman behind him.

"You look good like this," the man whispered, and Hal felt a hot tongue lick his neck and there wasn't a warning when he bit him.

"Jesus," Hal proclaimed, breathing out a little harder as he felt that mouth attack his neck and a tongue licked firmly the spot where the bastard had just bit him.

"Ah," Hal whined a little and he could feel his face flush.

Batman's lips made sucking noise as he lazily nibbled on his neck, trailing up to his jawline before his lips detached slowly, like a fuckin' leech.

"Don't move," he said roughly, adjusting his other hand, so that now he held Hal in one grasp. The hold was a little looser now, but Hal could care less, as he felt that black glove move around to his front shirt.

Batman pulled him down, so that Hal felt his armored chest against his head. It wasn't very comfortable, but like hell he cared.

Batman's gloved hand roughly caressed his chest, through his shirt, feeling him up. Hal could feel the heavy glove move over his nipples, very lightly, before it moved around the rest of his chest.

"Fuck," Hal gasped, feeling his nipples harden as that gloved hand pressed harder into his chest.

"You have been lifting more," Bruce murmured.

"Oh fuck, you're complimenting me, " Hal moaned and felt Batman's hand slowly move up and pull on his warn out gym shirt.

There was a distinctive sound of fabric ripping and in one go, and Hal's t-shirt was ripped in half, pieces falling lightly against his crossed legs.

Batman immediately went back to touching him; he pressed his gloved fingers even harder against Hal's nipples as he intentionally grazed them while exploring his muscular chest. The sensation was half pain and half pleasure.

Hal's breath came in fast; he could feel himself grow hard. Only bats could get him hard from that. Fuckin' insane.

His eyes moved down to observe Batman's gloved hand as it made its way down his chest, over his six pack, until it reached his waist, and then slowly, the hand went downwards to coup his dick through his shorts.

"Fuck, yes," Hal whispered, tilting his head to the side, making his brown hair fall against his face.

Bruce was careful here, Hal could feel his gloved hand lightly fondle his dick through the thin material, and his fingers moved down enough to reach his balls and coup them with just enough pressure that Hal's breath shuttered.

And then Hal's eyes widened as he saw Bruce's gloved hand turn into naked skin. Did he go Ironman or something? Hal thought amusingly, but his breath came out rough as those handsome, rough fingers, much paler than his own, moved up to his waist bend, and the fine finger tips wiggled under his shorts, finding his hard cock and wrapping themselves around it.

"Ah, finally," Hal mumbled and felt Bruce's exhilarated breath against his ear.

"I'm not going to be very gentle with you this time, Hal," Batman breathed out, and to Hal's amusement, he could tell Bruce was already super hard for him.

Hal moaned and pushed back his hips against that hand, which was skillfully moving up and down his cock now.

"Yeah, I didn't notice. Fuck off and fuck me," Hal spat, trying to move his head towards Batman to glare at him.

"Eloquent," Batman stated, teasingly, and released Hal's arms, giving the lantern the freedom to move if he wanted to, but Hal had no intention. He felt how heavy his arms had become though, since they were a little numb now and he flexed them.

Hal never left his eyes from Batman's hand however as the man released his cock and reached for his shorts and carelessly pulled so hard that the thin fabric ripped in half.

Hal just started at his ripped shorts, and Batman took his hands off him completely. But before Hal could turn around to see what he was doing, he felt cold handcuffs tightly snap on to his wrists.

"Oh," Hal blurted out before he was roughly pushed into his sofa, hitting the cushions head first, while still kneeling, giving Batman a full view of his ass. 

Hal turned his head to the side just in time before he felt Batman's hand come down heavy against his back, pressing him even tighter, making it difficult for him to kneel, but he did anyway.

Hal tried to look up but his position didn't give him enough of an angle to see Spooky, so he only could judge what he was doing, before he felt a finger invade his tight hole.

"Fuck..god.. Bruce," Hal whined lightly, biting his lip.

"I'm glad you think of me so highly," Batman responded, amused as Hal felt that finger push deeper into him and then another followed behind.

Hal whined louder; he felt his eyes water as the dark knight pushed three and then four fingers roughly into his hole at once and he started fucking him with them.

"Ouch...motherfucker," Hal blurted out as tears leaked out of his eyes, feeling them drip down his jawline until they reached his mouth and he tasted salt on his tongue.

Batman's hand slapped his butt then, and he pulled his fingers out and parted Hal's legs with both his hands.

It wasn't long before he felt Batman breath heavily behind him, and he was grabbed roughly by his waist, feeling that cock rub against his ass.

Hal whined, and he was startled, when he heard himself cry out, feeling his lips tremble at the massive intrusion, as Batman's dick suddenly forced itself in. He was going in fast. 

"It will pass, flyboy," Batman murmured, surprisingly tender and stopped completely once he was half in Hal.

"I can take it," Hal said with confidence, though his voice came out a little strained.

Batman growled and pushed further in, tightening his hands against Hal's waist.

"Brat," Bats whispered huskily, slowly starting to fuck him and Hal whimper, putting his face against the cushions, feeling his sweat wet the sofa.

The sofa squeaked lightly as Hal felt that cock slide in and out of him, filling him tightly, not letting him think of anything else. God, Hal thought, Bruce was big; he never got used to it.

Suddenly, Batman pulled out of him completely, and grabbed his arms and Hal's eyes widened as he was surprisingly pulled up and made to turn over. Hal went with it though, helping Batman roll him around, so that he was laying on his back now, trapping his own muscular arms underneath himself. 

The lantern stared at Batman, who was still suited up, only part of his armor was open, and Batman's huge cock was full on display before him, and he wanted to touch it, to feel its hardness. Batman was bigger than him, though not by too much, and his skin was pale.

He looked up to find Bruce's blue eyes intensely staring at him, and they seemed darker from lust, drinking in Hal's own admiration of him.

But before Hal could really extend his head to touch him, Batman put his hand firmly against his naked chest, and pushed, making him fall all the way back to the sofa. Hal felt his ankles immediately being grabbed, and Batman closed his legs, and pushed them against his chest.

Hal mumbled something in the back of his throat as he leaned his head back, feeling Batman's dick enter him roughly.

Batman suddenly moaned, his blue eyes growing larger.

"Fuck, you still manage to be so tight," Batman blurted out and rolled his hips into him.

"Fuck, don't talk to me like that or I'm gonna," Hal bit his lip, suddenly, feeling Batman drive his cock in and out of him and he stared at the wall in concentration.

"Hmm," Batman murmured as he moved inside Hal, snapping his hips back and forth, making Hal's lips part, as the lantern felt that cock push against his prostate, and his eyes rolled back. 

Fuck. Bats was so good.

Hal wondered why they never just got on with it instead of always arguing in the past. 

Batman suddenly parted his legs, and pushed them further down, placing them on both sides of Hal's head. 

Hal felt Batman's hand smoothly run up to his hard dick and Bruce grasped it nicely, moving it together with his thrusts.

"Ah yeah.." Hal moaned, staring with half focused eyes at Bruce, who had sweat covering his face, and droplets were landing on his torso. Batman's eyes were so focused now that he looked like he was in the process of analyzing some new data and not currently making Hal lose his mind.

That was Batman, Hal thought, not really understanding how he could think at this time, but when Bats suddenly leaned down, so much that his nose almost bumped into Hal's neck, he felt that cock penetrate him so deep that his eyes just saw the light.

"Oh Oa, Batman's dick is so so good to me, fuck me," Hal whined, lifting his head back a little as he felt his cock leaking and he managed to see Bruce's eyes widen.

Then a large hand grasped his neck, holding him there, tightening around him, and Hal felt his airways constricting. He could feel Batman's other hand still curled around his pulsing dick, before the hand moved to his waist and he tried to curse under his breath though it came out like a choking sound.

Batman pushed in and out of him now with such speed that Hal felt himself moving and that hand closed so tightly around his neck, that Hal's eyelids felt heavy. There was a moment, he felt a struggle coming on; he needed to shout and wrestle against that hand, but he didn't. He didn't do anything. A sudden calm overwhelmed him. He was slowly passing out and he knew it and made himself let go.

Hal's eyes suddenly snapped open and he had a moment of disorientation and his asshole tightened before he realized that Batman was fucking him hard, and his eyes flattered before he looked up. 

Bruce met his gaze and he seemed concerned for a second. 

Hal's mouth turned upwards before he felt a rush of desire hit him hard and a moan escaped his lips. 

Batman growl roughly above him and continued to easily thrust into Hal, spreading his legs out more. 

Hal suddenly couldn't take it; Batman's dick was all slick, and all his; sliding in and out of him. Oa ,it was driving him crazy. He felt a wave rush at him, and his eyes rolled back. He couldn't help but arch his chest up, and suddenly he came extremely hard down his stomach, waist and balls, not making much sound from his parted lip, but small, pathetic, whines.

Batman continued to fuck him hard, as Hal rolled his head to the side breathing in and out. 

The dark knight finally pulled abruptly out of him, and suddenly he too came hard on Hal's chest, moaning unexpectedly loud, while he gave himself a couple of hard strokes. 

Moments later, he observed Hal with half lidded eyes. 

"Hal?'' Bruce murmured and his voice had gone so deep, it came out as a whispered growl.

Hal breathed in and out as he calmly looked at him and then he nodded once with a grin. 

Batman's hand came up to Hal's mouth and his index finger and thumb parted his lips some more, forcing his fingers in, making Hal taste them both on his tongue.

Hal silently licked the cum off, but as soon as Batman's hand retreated, he grumbled a little under his breath.

"Can you get these off now?"

Bruce looked curiously down at him as he rearranged his batsuit.

"Why don't you use your ring?" He said amused. 

The lanterns's eyes looked like they shined for just a second, and the ring shined brightly from behind his back, but then Hal blinked at Bruce with annoyance.

"I'm too tired. Alright?" Hal said lightly. 

Bruce's eyes widened a little and he laughed, making Hal flush. 

"Shut up," Hal said more firmly this time, but he smiled anyway, rarely having the opportunity to hear Bruce really laughing.

As Bruce got up, Hal felt a sudden unusual crack in his beloved sofa and then multiple cracks followed, until he felt the wood underneath him give out. He mustered enough strength just to roll himself onto the carpet.

Hal looked around to what used to look like his sofa, which was now a pile of wood, split in numerous parts.

"Shit, Spooky. You broke it," Hal frowned deeply. It was his favorite sofa.

"I'll buy you a new one," Bruce stated, walking towards Hal with the key, and he crouched behind him. He lightly pushed Hal up and unlocked the cuffs.

Hal cursed, as he moved his arms forward to look over the deep red marks that now ran around his tanned wrists in multiple circles. 

Bruce tenderly took a hold of his left wrist, and ran his index finger against a bruised mark. 

Hal hissed a little. 

"You're such a baby," Bruce murmured playfully. 

Hal tried to grab his wrist back but Batman's grip tightened a little over it. 

"I'll get you something for that. C'mon, we need a shower," Bruce said lightly, wrapping his hands around Hal's naked shoulders, and helping him stand up.

Hal looked around and found a pair of jeans, and he detached himself from Bruce in order to walk over to them 

"Alright Bats we can watch some of your boring art documentaries, but after that, we are watching either, Westworld, or maybe like, Guardians of the Galaxy," he said, smiling cheerfully. 

Batman's gaze fell to Hal's muscular body and he eyed Hal's tight ass and those long taned legs as they disappeared into the jeans. 

Bruce rolled his eyes a little, something he unintentionally or not took from Hal, but he smiled softly. 

"Only if you attend the gala next week," He said, and walked to the bathroom, only to return with a wet a cloth. He approached the lantern and started to wipe Hal's really messy chest. 

Hal shrugged, smiling charmingly, "of course, so I can listen to a bunch of billionaires brag about how wonderful it is that they are giving away a few bucks from their lucrative investments?" 

Bruce's mouth upturned into a small smile as he wiped Hal down, "thought you were there to watch me?" 

"Hot, secretly kinky, Bruce Wayne in a tuxedo?"

Hal smirked, running his hand through Bruce's sweaty black hair as Bruce retreated the cloth and dropped it on the side table.

He looked at Hal for a good few seconds and his blue eyes seemed to take in some new emotion that Hal didn't see before.

"Only for you," Bruce said confidently, taking Hal's hand lightly into his grasp and he leaned in to brush his lips warmly against Hal's fingers. 

Hal looked a little stunned for a second, but he quickly regained his composure, and smiled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> *I love BatLantern ;), but I never wrote anything for them before. I am still learning how to do a smut fic so I tend to, lmao, at what I write, but hope u liked it. I am also trying to write Batman. I think the man is complicated. First time writing him and so I'm kinda intimidated. 😅
> 
> *The Marvel Universe is on TV for them. I made Hal use the ring without going full lantern. I play around w/ powers.
> 
> *All for safe sex even if they didn't do that here.:0 
> 
> *Influenced by many Dōjinshi sex scenes, especially in the way I described Hal's reactions. ;)
> 
> *Update on 1/29/21- I never gave Hal any pants in the end. lmao. I edited that now and sneaked in a couple more edits. ;)
> 
> *Comments/ suggestions are always welcome. I would like to write three more fics, most likely one shots if u guys think I am up to it. Until later fellow batlanterns! Cheers!


End file.
